Torn Love
by ShadowedFireBlade
Summary: I coughed up blood, before his words registered. ‘I can’t believe I still love him.. even.. even after he did this to me..’ I think. “I love you too.. Sesshomaru..” I smile, and take my last breath, before I succumb to the darkness of death.
1. Torn Love

**Warning: Charrie Death. Blood. Oocness. **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime Inuyasha. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all my own characters and the plot.

Torn Love

He smiled.

With that one gesture, I knew. I knew my life would be over. I held back tears. I used to trust him! He turned on me! _'Why.. Why did it end like this?'_ I wonder, the tears starting to fall.

I cry out, feeling him plunge his sword into my arm. "D-don't do this.. please.." I whispered in pain, knowing he wouldn't hear me.

He pulled his sword out, and flung it across the room, shattering a window. I whimpered, scared, wondering what he was going to do.

He walked across the room over to the broken window shards, and picked one up. He looked back at me, with a glint in his eye, and started walking towards me slowly. I held back a scream, and backed up, him getting closer each time. I felt stone against my back, and a tear slipped down my cheek. I remembered what led to this, what led to him wanting to kill me. But I still didn't understand **why**.

I felt something cold on my neck, then felt a sharp pain, and my blood falling onto the floor. I cried out as he does it again, this time on my arm. He did it once again in the same place, going even deeper.

More of my tears fell onto the ground, and I sobbed, building up my power inside of me, and I flung him away, staggering up and holding onto the wall for support. I didn't notice him coming at me, too absorbed in trying to stay up, and I was thrown into the wall on the other side of her room, landing in a heap at the bottom in the shards of glass.

I let out a single sob, before I fall quiet, shivering. He comes towards me once again, and whispers "You know I love you." Before he kneels down and touches my shoulder gently, like he cares. I shiver, and back away from him, my eyes wide. "No.. No you don't.. You don't care.." I whisper. "Oh but I do. I do.." He whispered, and disappeared. I looked around. _'W-where did he go?!' _I panicked.

I heard a quiet laugh from behind me, and cried out. There was a pain in my upper torso. I felt myself becoming faint, and fell to the ground as he pulled his hand out.

Before I succumbed to the blackness of death, I heard him say something. "I love you, Ai."

I coughed up blood, before his words registered. _'I can't believe I still love him.. even.. even after he did this to me..'_ I think. "I love you too.. Sesshomaru.." I smile, and take my last breath, before I succumb to the darkness of death.

Torn Love

-sniffs- Yes, I mixed Sessy from Inuyasha with a charrie of my own.

Ai: You killed me. You evil little.. -growls-

Sessy: -stares- I think you deserved to die.

Ai: WHAT?! You're the one who killed me in the first place!! -jumps and attacks Sessy-

Sessy: And what is with the nickname?

Me: -shoves the two fighting animals into a different room, and then winces at the sound of glass being broken- P-please excuse these two for a moment… R&R? -smiles-


	2. Torn Love Sequel

Warning: May be slight oocness.

Disclaimer, I do not own the anime Inuyasha. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all my own characters and the plot.

Tom Love

That had happened about a week ago.

Since then, I have been revived, and I have been walking further away from the spot I died in, and where Sesshomaru lives. 'And they call him a lord..' I think, laughing mentally. 'He's not even close to one.' I kept walking, wondering where I was going to go. It wasn't like I had anywhere to go. My family had abandoned me after they found out two things; One, I was a vampire; Two, I was mate to a demon. I snort, and then yelp as an attack almost hits me. 'That looked like.. The Windscar!' I gasp, and turn to where it came from. "Inuyasha." I say. "Ai." Another voice says from my other side. 'Sesshomaru..' I think, turning my head towards him. My face was calm, as was my voice. "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." I only added lord to be respectful. Seeing as most refer to him as lord. Looking back to where Inuyasha was, I saw he had gone. "Great, I'm alone with the icicle.." I mutter under my breath, though he still heard. "I thought I had killed you."

"You know.. I am immortal."

"No. Only pureblooded vampires are immortal." He growls.

"… Who says I'm not.. Pureblooded..?" I ask, my fangs slipping out a bit.

Sesshomaru stares at me. "Are you?"

I smile. "Yes. I am." I let down my scent barrier. "Surprised?"

Sesshomaru nodded slightly. "There's a lot I don't know about you.. Though I'm not too surprised." 'Though tonight.. I will kill you.' He said through their connection.

I hiss. "I hate you." He transformed into his demon form, ignoring me. I gulp, focusing on my demon powers. 'I'll let you out.. Destroy him.. And only him.' I say to my inner demon, before I too, transform.

Inuyasha was watching them. "S-She's a.. a.. a cat?!" He sputtered, amazed.

"You're mate is both a cat demon, as well as pureblooded vampire.." I purr. "And if I'm correct.. Don't all demons bow down to purebloods?" I laugh. He growls, glaring at me.

"I thought so." Ducking to avoid being hit, I turn around and launch myself at him, landing on his back, my claws digging into his fur. "I think you have it the wrong way - I won't allow myself to be killed.. I can't die. You, on the other hand.. You can."

The fighting continued for a while, going back and forth between us, each of us getting minor scratches.

Of course, like usual, neither of us could stay in our demonic form for too long. As it got darker, it got harder for both of us to stay in that form that we start to change back.

I was first to change. As I changed, I slip down onto the ground, until I was standing up; resting against a tree, knowing full well Sesshomaru would change back as well.

As I expect, Sesshomaru does change, and comes silently back down to the ground. "It would have been much easier to kill you in that form.." He mutters.

"Eh." I merely say, before pulling out Ziriyu and sending a blast at him. He blocks it, of course. I was ready for that, and teleport behind him, intending to stab him. To my surprise, he is faster than I expect, and blocks my attack with his own sword. "You're faster than you used to be." I murmur.

"Your blood does wonders, dear." He replies with a smirk. I hiss in reply. He had drunken my blood! What a beast. "You're a disgusting beast, Sesshomaru." I say, dropping the 'lord' from his name. "There's an animal inside me - but not even I would do that. Drink blood from a vampire after you supposedly killed them." I back away into the shadows, making up what I would do as I go along. I weave through the trees at an inhuman pace, until I come behind him. I come up behind him, claws outstretched, and run my claws across his back, before pulling out Ziriyu again and attacking. This time, I don't fail. I stab him with Ziriyu. "You know.. As much as I want revenge.. I'll let you live under one condition." I say as I pull Ziriyu out of him.

Sesshomaru gives me a look that says "What is it?"

I smirk. "Leave me alone. I'll leave you alone." He gives me a nod after a bit. "Good." I lean down, gathering up my healing powers. "I'll even be nice to you, and heal you." I hiss, before positioning my hands over his wound, and letting my power seep into him.

Sesshomaru hisses in pain, I assume. I get up, and pick Ziriyu up after the healing process is finished, sliding Ziriyu back into its sheath at my side. Walking towards the edge of the clearing, I stop. "Goodbye.. Lord Sesshomaru." I whisper, before walking into the shadows, not looking back. "Ashiteru." I whisper once more, though no one hears.

Torn Love

Well, this is the sequel. I don't believe I'm going to make another chapter. Sorry. ; Maybe with enough persuasion I will.

Oh, 'Ashiteru' means 'I love you' in Japanese, I believe.

Soo.. R&R, please?


End file.
